Cinta Musisi Jalanan
by ruki4062jo
Summary: Rukia tidak pernah berpikir kalau dia akan melewati kehidupan sebagai seorang musisi jalanan. Tapi, semua berubah dengan segala usahanya selam ini. IchiRuki inside. RnR please!


Cinta Musisi Jalanan

***

-Diclaimer-

Bleach : Tite Kubo

Song "Malaikat Jiwa" : Author ( ruki4062jo )

***

Hidup ini memiliki berbagai rupa

Hidup yang penuh kekayaan harta

Berbeda dengan

Hidup yang penuh penderitaan kemiskinan

Aku merasakan dua hal itu

Dan kini aku terdampar pada hidup yang kedua

Tapi, aku kembali menemukan sebuah kebahagiaan

Di sela kemiskinan ini …

***

Pagi menjelang dengan cepatnya. Tapi, aku sudah terbangun sedari tadi dan keluar dari rumah yang cukup lusuh dengan genggaman erat pada sebuah gitar akustik.

Aku lirik lingkungan sekitar, seperti biasa, hanya bisa di gambarkan dengan 2 kata yang aku rasa cocok.

**Kumuh. Kotor.**

Aku menghela napas. Mungkin kata itu terlihat begitu menghina tapi, aku akui itu benar.

Seandainya aku di perbolehkan untuk jujur, aku tidak ingin berada di sini. Tapi, nasib selalu saja berkata lain.

== FLASHBACK ==

Rumah mewah bertingkat dua tersebut di selimuti oleh kobaran api yang terlalu besar.

Warga sekitar sibuk untuk memadamkannya karena pemadam kebakaran yang datang agak lambat.

"Rukia! Cepat lari dari sini!" ungkap Byakuya.

"Tidak, bagaimana dengan Nii-sama dan Onee-chan?" tanyaku kemudian.

Hisana menunduk agar wajah bisa berpandangan langsung denganku. "Rukia, kau itu masih muda, hidupmu masih panjang. Kau tidak bisa mati begitu cepat seperti ini!" seru Hisana.

"Ta-tapi …,"

"Sudah, cepat kau lari, sebelum semuanya terlambat!" Byakuya segera mendorongku menjauh dari mereka berdua.

Tanpa tahu apa yang harus di lakukan, aku hanya bisa menuruti perkataannya, berlari. Tapi, hatiku tiba-tiba merasa gundah.

Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Nii-sama dan Onee-chan!

Dan di saat aku berbalik, atap rumah kami terjatuh dan menutupi jalan untuk kembali lagi.

"Nii-sama! Onee-chan!"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Tangisku pecah. Tapi, Nii-sama serta Onee-chan menginginkan aku hidup, aku harus pergi dari sini.

Sayonara, Nii-sama, Onee-chan.

== END OF FLASHBACK ==

Sejak saat itu, aku tinggal sebatang kara. Dari pihak keluarga Kuchiki, mereka tidak ada yang mau memeliharaku. Karena mereka pikir …

Akulah penyebab kematian Nii-sama dan Onee-chan.

Tapi, aku tetap berusaha berdiri tegap dan tidak mendengar sedikit pun ucapan dari mereka. Dengan berbekal sejumlah uang yang cukup untuk makan, beberapa baju dan juga gitar milik Nii-sama ini, aku berusaha untuk menjalani hidup dari awal lagi.

Dari nol.

Akhirnya aku berada di sini. Mendapat rumah yang lusuh di lingkungan yang kotor dan bekerja sebagai musisi jalanan.

"Rukia," lamunanku terhenti sampai di situ. Terlihat lelaki berambut merah berlari menghampiriku.

"Ada apa, Renji? Pagi sekali sudah berada di sini," ungkapku.

Lelaki itu masih sempat tersenyum di sela napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. "Teman-teman sudah menunggu, lebih baik kita cepat,"

"Oh, begitu, ayo!"

Kami berdua segera berjalan beriringan menuju ke tempat para musisi jalanan lainnya.

***

"Yo! Abarai!" seru lelaki berambut putih bernama Hitsugaya Toushiro. Dia sudah lebih dulu menjadi musisi jalanan di banding kami.

"Pagi, Hitsugaya!" balas Renji.

Aku menghitung orang-orang di sana. Semuanya lengkap. Ada Momo sebagai penyanyi, Hisagi pemain biola, Renji pemain saksofon, aku pemain gitar dan tentunya, Toushiro pemain harmonika.

"Wah, wah, cepat sekali kalian berkumpul," tiba-tiba, 2 orang datang membawa kantung yang penuh akan sesuatu.

"Ukitake-san! Urahara-san!" seru kami semua.

Ya, biaya hidup kami sebenarnya di bayar oleh mereka berdua, orang kaya yang terlalu dermawan. Mereka yang memberi kami makan dan membantu bila ada sesuatu yang kami perlukan. Seperti saat aku mebutuhkan senar gitar baru, misalnya.

"Hari ini, teman kita bertambah satu, keluarlah," pinta Ukitake.

Sesosok lelaki berambut orange menampakkan diri dari belakang Urahara.

"Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo, salam kenal," serunya.

Urahara menunjukkan telunjuknya pada kami. "Kurosaki-kun, yang ini bernama Hitsugaya Toushiro, Shuuhei Hisagi, Hinamori Momo, Abarai Renji dan terakhir… Kuchiki Rukia!"

"Selamat datang di sini, Kurosaki," ungkap Toushiro.

"Semoga Kurosaki-kun bisa betah," tambah Momo.

"Omong-omong, alat musik apa yang kau mainkan, Ichigo?" tanya Renji.

"Aku bermain ini," Ichigo memperlihatkan sebuah gitar.

"Hei, alat musik kita sama!" seruku.

"Eh? Begitukah?"

"Iya!"

"Kalau begitu, kita bisa bekerja sama?" Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Tentu," aku balas mengulurkan tangan dan menjabat erat tangannya.

"Ok! Sudah habis waktu perkenalannya! Sekarang kami akan membagikan makanan untuk kalian semua!" Ukitake dan Urahara membagikan secepat kilat roti isi pada kami semua.

"Arigato!"

"Ya, ya, kami pergi dulu ya! Selamat bermain musik!" seru 2 orang lelaki itu dan menghilang dalam sekejab.

"Hari ini kita ke rumah makan dan di jalanan," komando Toushiro.

"Dia yang memimpin, ya?" bisik Ichigo.

"Iya," balasku berbisik.

"Begitu,"

Perlu di ketahui, aku merasa senang pada Ichigo. Permainannnya begitu hebat, bahkan dia bisa menyamakan ritme bersamaan denganku.

Sungguh luar biasa.

Bahkan, dia berhasil berteman akrab dengan yang lainnya dan juga memikat penonton, yang sebagian perempuan yang kelihatan tertarik padanya.

"Terima kasih, Kurosaki! Kau membuat pemasukan kita bertambah!" seru Hisagi.

"Ahh, tidak masalah," katanya dengan nada agak… malu. Aku tersenyum. Aku pikir, aku ingin mengenal lebih dalam sosok itu.

Sosok yang belum jelas asal-usulnya, _menurutku_.

***

Sudah jam 5 sore. Saatnya untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing seraya membawa jatah uang yang sudah di bagi rata.

Hasil uang dari musisi jalanan.

_Ya_ … mengingat uang itu tidaklah banyak, aku mencoba menyimpannya atau lebih tepatnya, _menabung_.

"Hoi," panggilan itu menghentikan langkahku. Suaranya lumayan familiar.

Aku menoleh. "Ada apa, Ichigo?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku ingin bertanya, rumahmu di mana?" tanya lelaki itu.

Aku memandang bingung kepadanya. Memangnya dia punya urusan apa dengan di mana rumahku?

"Memangnya kenapa? Rumahku di dekat situ," aku menunjuk lingkungan yang di penuhi rumah-rumah kecil.

"Oh, lalu, kenapa kau berjalan ke arah lain? Bukan ke rumahmu?"

Mataku membesar. Benar juga apa yang di katakannya.

"Eh, ah, aku sepertinya tadi melamun," kataku sambil tertawa kecil.

Dia terkekeh sebentar. "Dasar,"

Suasana hening. Dan sebenarnya, aku tidak tahu akan berbicara apa lagi dengannya.

"Hei, Rukia,"

"Hmm,"

"Mau tidak kau aku ajak ke suatu tempat?"

Mataku berkedip.

"Ke suatu tempat? Ke mana?" tanyaku keheranan.

"Ayo, ikut sajalah,"

Dia lalu menarikku menelusuri jalan tadi.

Aku jadi semakin bingung dengan sosoknya ini.

***

Sekarang kami di sini.

Bukit.

Hamparan hijau yang sangatlah luas. Aku baru saja menyadari kalau ada tempat seperti ini di sela pemandangan kota besar.

"Tempat tinggalku di sana," Ichigo menunjuk sebuah rumah kecil.

"Humm, brarti kau enak ya, bisa setiap hari menikmati pemandangan seperti ini," ungkapku seraya duduk di hamparan hijau itu sambil memeluk lutut.

"Haha, kalau kau juga ingin menikmatinya, kau bisa datang ke sini," ujar Ichigo sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Haha, baik sekali kau,"

"Memang begitulah adanya aku,"

Suasana kembali hening.

Lagi-lagi begini. Kapan, sih, kami berdua bisa berbicara panjang lebar tanpa ada sela kebisuan?

"Hei, Ichigo," aku berusaha mencairkan suasana

"Hmm,"

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu,"

Raut wajahnya berubah. "Apa?"

"Kenapa kau menjadi musisi jalanan?" tanyaku lagi.

Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?!

Terdengar hela napas panjang. Lelaki berambut orange itu kini mencoba duduk di sampingku.

"Keluargaku adalah keluarga pecinta musik. Walau sebenarnya ayahku bekerja sebagai seorang dokter. Tapi, karena suatu hal, ayah dan 2 adikku harus pergi keluar kota karena ada urusan penting dan aku lebih memilih tinggal di rumah,"

Hela napas lagi.

"Tapi, kenyataan malah menyakitkan. Mereka mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkan nyawa mereka sendiri melayang. Akhirnya aku memilih pindah rumah dari tempat tinggalku sebelumnya,"

"Kenapa?" selaku.

"Karena terlalu benyak kenangan tentang mereka di rumah itu. Aku tidak kuat kalau terus-menerus mengingat mereka,"

Mata Ichigo terlihat menahan butiran air mata.

"Tapi, kecintaanku pada musik terus bertambah. Sehingga aku menjadi seperti sekarang. Seorang musisi jalanan," lanutnya.

Aku tertegun.

Dia juga bernasib sama sepertiku.

Mengalami kenyataan pahit dan terdampar dalam kehidupan yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

"Maaf karena… aku memintamu untuk menceritakannya," ujarku dengan nada bersalah.

"Sudahlah, tak apa," balasnya.

***

Aku menghela napas. Pagi kali di rasa suram bagiku.

Entah kenapa, aku teringat kejadian bersama Ichigo kemarin.

== FLASHBACK ==

"Rukia, bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Apa?"

"Tolong, jangan ceritakan hal ini pada teman-teman yang lain," kata Ichigo dengan nada memohon kepadaku.

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah,"

"Benar?"

"Iya,"

"Janji?"

"Janji,"

"Terima kasih banyak, Rukia!" Ichigo mengenggam erat tanganku.

Wajahku merah seketika.

"Sa-sama-sama," balasku sedikit gugup.

== END FLASHBACK ==

Wajahku memanas tiba-tiba. Kenapa aku jadi merasa malu pada Ichigo?

Hampir saja aku tersandung gara-gara memikirkan hal itu.

"Hei, Kuchiki," aku tersentak.

"Eh, Hitsugaya-kun, pagi," sapaku padanya.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa? Serius sekali. Sampai hampir tersandung tadi," kata Toushiro sambil terkekeh.

"A-aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa," jawabku bohong.

"Kelihatan sekali bohongnya,"

"Tidak! Untuk apa aku bohong?"

Toushiro berjalan mendahuluiku. "Ya sudah, lebih baik kita cepat,"

***

"Pagi, Shiro-chan, Rukia-san!" seru Momo.

"Hitsugaya, bukan Shiro-chan!" ralat Toushiro.

"Pagi juga, Hinamori," balasku.

"Ayo, ini makanan kalian berdua," Hisagi melempar bungkusan ke Toushiro juga aku.

"Lho, di mana Ukitake-san dan Urahara?" tanyaku keheranan sembari celingukan mencari 2 orang kaya itu.

"Oh, mereka katanya ada urusan sehingga tidak bisa lama dan hanya bisa mengantar makanan," jawab Ichigo.

"Humm, begitu," responku datar.

Eh?

Tunggu dulu.

Sejak kapan Ichigo sudah ada di sini?

"Aku baru sadar kalau di sini ada kau, Ichigo," ungkapku.

"Haha, mungkin matamu harus di periksakan, Rukia," ledek Ichigo.

"Apa?! Enak saja! Mataku ini masih bagus!"

"Sudah, jangan bertengkar, Rukia, Ichigo," Renji berusaha menengahi kami berdua.

"Benar, lebih baik kita kerja sekarang!" seru Toushirou semangat.

Kami semua langsung sweatdrop dalam sekejab. Cepat sekali kepribadian senior kami ini berubah.

Selama perjalanan, alunan musik tak berhenti mengalir. Bagai air yang mengikuti arus ke mana pun. Suara lembut Momo yang bagai bidadari surga, gesekan biola Hisagi yang menggetarkan jiwa, suara saksofon Renji yang membuat orang terkesima, nada harmonika Toushiro yang menenangkan hati, dan yang terakhir, alunan petikan senar gitarku dan Ichigo yang memiliki ritme sama.

Sebagai hasilnya, uang terus bertambah di kantung yang sudah kami siapkan.

"Penghasilan hari ini semakin banyak dari biasanya," kata Momo dengan mata berbinar.

"Benar juga, brarti permainan kita semakin membaik," tambah Renji.

Kami mengangguk setuju, kecuali Ichigo.

Mata coklat Ichigo malah menatap ke toko yang memajang alat musik seperti gitar elektrik. Decakan kagum terdengar dari mulutnya walau begitu pelan sampai tak terdengar.

"Hei, Ichigo, kau kenapa melirik ke sana terus?" tanyaku bingung.

Ichigo tersentak saat mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Eh, tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya.

"Kau menginginkan gitar elektrik itu?" tanyaku lagi.

Ichigo menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, menurutku gitar elektrik itu berisik. Lebih baik gitar akustik,"

"Lho, kalau begitu kenapa kau memandang dengan decak kagum seperti itu?" tanyaku lagi.

Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya sebentar. "Hahh, susah menjelaskannya padamu. Hanya saja aku menginginkan gitar bagus seperti itu,"

"Oh, begitu,"

***

Sudah jam 5 sore. 7 sekawan itu sudah berada di tempat mereka biasa berkumpul bersama. Tiba-tiba, datang Ukitake dan Urahara dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Toshiro.

"Tidak, kami sudah mendaftarkan salah seorang dari kalian untuk mengikuti ini!" Ukitake memperlihatkan sebuah brosur.

**AJANG BERMUSIK TANPA BATAS !**

Di selenggarakan untuk para remaja dengan syarat :

Berumur lebih dari 17 tahun

Bisa bermain alat musik dan bernyanyi

Membawakan lagu buatan sendiri tanpa membajak lagu lain

Ajang ini di adakan di ballroom Seiretei Hotel pada hari XX, 17 Maret.

Sponsor oleh Karakura Music Studio

7 sekawan itu memandang dengan tatapan bingung ke brosur itu.

"Siapa yang anda daftarkan?" tanya Momo.

"Kami berdua mendaftarkan … Rukia!"

Aku tersentak.

Hei, aku merasa namaku di sebutkan di akhir kalimat itu.

"Tu-tunggu! Kenapa harus aku? Bukankah masih ada yang lain?" protesku.

"Suaramu itu bagus, Kuchiki-san. Permainan gitarmu juga menarik karena tidak semua perempuan bisa bermain gitar," jawab Urahara.

"Haha, semoga berhasil, Kuchiki," Hisagi menepuk pundakku.

Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

Sekarang … apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi! Aku tidak bisa membuat lagu dan nada untuk gitar!

Bagaimana ini?!

"Bersabarlah, Rukia. Kau pasti bisa," kata Ichigo.

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku tidak pernah membuat lagu dan nada gitar sendiri!" balasku dengan nada penuh frustasi.

Ichigo terkekeh. "Kau bisa membuatnya dengan pengalaman hidupmu sendiri. Pengalaman hidup yang pahit atau pun menyenangkan. Buatlah lagu dan nada itu dengan setulus hati sehingga kau bisa merasakan maknanya sendiri,"

Perkataan Ichigo membuatku tertegun.

"Ah, kau memberiku inspirasi! Terima kasih Ichigo!"

Aku segera berlari ke rumah. Aku ingin segera membuatnya, memenangkan lomba itu dan membuat semuanya senang.

***

17 Maret, Balroom Seiretei Hotel …

"Uhh, aku merasa gugup," ucapku pada Momo yang berdiri di sebelahku.

"Tenang, Rukia-san, jangan gugup seperti itu," Momo berusaha menenangkanku.

"Percaya dirilah, Rukia, kau itu sudah siap dan sudah cantik. Untuk apa gugup?" tambah Renji.

Aku segera melirik diriku sendiri.

Kini tubuhku sudah berbalut dress ungu muda selutut dengan high heels berwarna putih yang membuatku menjadi bertambah tinggi beberapa centi.

Bahkan teman-temanku yang lain sudah memakai setelan formal sepertiku. Laki-laki dengan tuxedo dan Momo memakai gaun.

Sepertinya aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada Urahara dan Ukitake karena mereka sudah mau membelikan kami semua baju seperti ini. Setidaknya kami tidak terlihat sebagai musisi jalanan.

"Tapi, tetap saja aku gugup!" ujarku lagi.

"Untuk apa kau gugup? Kami semua ada di sini. Menemanimu dan terus mendukungmu, Rukia! Kau tidak perlu takut atau merasa demam panggung!" kata Ichigo.

Aku terdiam sejenak.

"Sekarang, kita panggilkan peserta nomor 15 … Kuchiki Rukia!" seru MC di ajang tersebut.

"Good luck, Kuchiki!" seru Toushiro.

Aku dengan keringat dingin yang turun di dahiku, berusaha berjalan menuju panggung. Saat sampai di atas panggung, aku mengambil sebuah gitar dan duduk di kuris yang di sediakan.

"Hai, Rukia, bagaimana kabarmu hari iniu?" tanya MC itu berbasa-basi.

"Baik saja,"

"Sudah siap?"

"Siap!"

"Jawabannya yakin sekali. Baiklah, Rukia akan bermain dengan gitar ini dengan lagu berjudul apa?"

"Judulnya 'Malaikat Jiwa',"

_Well_, aku merasa judul itu sedikit … berlebihan.

"Oh, judul yang manis sekali. Nah, sekarang, mainkanlah,"

Aku menghela napas sebentar.

"Lagu ini aku persembahkan untuk teman-temanku semua yang sekarang masih tetap setia menemaniku," ucapku pelan.

Petikan senar gitar mulai terdengar.

Tetes air mata jatuh

Di pipiku

Kenangi semua masa laluku

Hanya mampu pasrahkan semua ini

Dan terus menunggu

Keagunganmu

Penonton mendengarkan nada syahdu dan suara lembut Rukia dengan seksama. Alunan musik itu berhasil mengubah atmosfir ballroom itu dalam sekejab.

Nada lembut mengalir

Saat kau ada di sana

Di saat aku benar sendiri

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Rukia sehebat ini," kata Ichigo.

"Sama," tambah Renji.

Wahai sang malaikat jiwa

Terima kasihku kepadamu

Walau bahagia tak slalu bersamaku

Hanya satu pintaku

Tuk' bersamamu

Petikan piano menengahi lagu itu sebentar.

Warna indah menghilang

Di duniaku

Merubah semua menjadi kelam

Hanya mampu diam tak berbicara

Dan terus menanti

Keajaibanmu

Nada lembut mengalir

Saat kau ada di sana

Di saat aku benar sendiri

"Semuanya bisa bernyanyi bersama, tidak?" seruku.

"BISA!!" jawab sebagian penonton.

Wahai sang malaikat jiwa

Terima kasihku kepadamu

Walau bahagia tak slalu bersamaku

Hanya satu pintaku

Tuk' bersamamu

Hanya satu pintaku tuk bersamamu

**PLOK, PLOK, PLOK!**

"Hebat!"

"Itu permainan paling menakjubkan!"

"Brilian!"

Berbagai macam pujian berhasil aku dengar.

"Terima kasih semuanya!"

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, aku segera turun dari panggung dan berlari ke tempat teman-teman yang lain. Lalu, aku segera memeluk Momo.

"Kau hebat, Rukia-san! Seharusnya sejak dulu kau saja yang menjadi penyanyi!" seru Momo.

"Terima kasih, Momo!" jawabku. Wajahku terlihat begitu berbinar.

"Kau hebat, Kuchiki," ujar Hisagi.

"Terima kasih, Shuuhei-san," balasku.

"Kalau kau tidak menang, rasanya sangant mustahil!" seru Renji.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa.

Tertawa bahagia.

***

**GLEK!**

Ini bagian paling menegangkan bagiku dan bagi peserta lainnya juga. Saat juri maju ke depan memberikan sebuah amplop, aku merasa sudah mau pingsan. MC itu membuka amplop itu dan bersuara lantang.

"Dari hasil pemungutan suara penonton dan juri … kita memutuskan bahwa … pemenangnya adalah … KUCHIKI RUKIA!"

Tuhan! Itu namaku! Namaku di sebutkan!

Momo dan juga teman-teman yang lain tanpa perasaan malu seperti apa pun, segera menghambur naik ke atas panggung dan memelukku.

Setelah mendapat hujan "pelukan", aku segera berjalan ke podium. Mendapat sebuah piala dan kertas karton besar bertuliskan :

BEASISWA SEKOLAH MUSIK + UANG SAKU

Aku bahagia. Itu adalah hari paling membahagiakan seumur hidupku.

Aku segera turun dari panggung bersama yang lain saat melihat sosok pria berambut putih panjang dengan pri berambut coklat muda.

"Ukitake-san! Urahara! Aku berhasil!" aku memeluk mereka dengan perasaan senang.

"Selamat, Kuchiki-san," ucap Urahara.

"Kau memang hebat," tambah Ukitake.

"Tapi, kalau Rukia sekolah, kita di tinggalkan," kata Hisagi dengan nada lemas.

"Haha, siapa bilang?"

Aku berkedip.

"Jangan bilang kalau …," perkataan Renji di hentikan oleh Ukitake.

"Kami akan menyekolahkan kalian juga di sekolah yang sama dengan Rukia!" seru Ukitake.

"**YEAY!**" kini giliran Momo, Toushiro, Renji, Hisagi dan Ichigo yang berteriak kegirangan.

"Ayo, kita perlu merayakan ini semua! Dan untuk Rukia dan Ichigo, kalian harus pindah rumah," kata Urahara.

"Ke mana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ke rumahku saja, bersama yang lain," jawab Urahara.

"Baik!" jawabku semangat.

Aku berjalan lumayan lambat. Mungkin karena aku memakai high heels.

Sebuah tangan terasa merangkulku. Aku lirik ke orang di sebelahku.

Ichigo.

"Aishiteru, Rukia,"

Mata violetku membesar.

Apa pendengaranku salah?

Ichigo baru saja mengatakan "Aishiteru" padaku?

**Dag. Dig. Dug.**

Perasaan apa ini?

Cintakah? Sayangkah?

***

Author : Hueeeeeeeeee! Kepanjangan!

Rukina : Buset, berapa nih wordnya? Lebih panjang dari fic IchiRuki sebelumnya! Sabar aja ya lo, gue nggak yakin ada yang mau baca kalo sepanjang ini .. XD –malah ngeledek-

Author : eh kurang ajar! Bukannya ngibur malah ngeledek!

Rukina : btw, tuh lagu beneran lo buat sendiri?

Author : Ya iyalah, lo buka aja radio ato tv, mana ada di mana pun!

Rukina : Humm,, gue kira bajakan

Author : APA?! OC KURANG AJAR!

Rukina : -nggak medulikan- yosh, **REVIEW MINNA !!**


End file.
